


Baby Pick me up

by AOChika, YaoiAnimeHunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOChika/pseuds/AOChika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAnimeHunter/pseuds/YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: It's been three years since Peter saw Chris, this time he's the one being pursued.





	Baby Pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Boots- Kesha

_Baby, pick me up, Spin me round_

_Pull you by the belt, recognize that you're mine tonight_

_Baby, pick me up, Spin me round_

_Pull you by the belt, recognize that you're mine tonight_

_Baby, pick me up, Spin me round_

_Pull you by the belt, recognize that you're mine tonight_

 

Peter sat in the bar, it was twenty minutes away from his loft, even with New York's traffic. The bar was like a Beacon for the supernatural, probably because the owner was Fae and the bartender was a mage.

A glass of scotch laced with wolfsbane was placed in front of him, making a clinking sound as the glass hit the table - His second glass that day. He wasn’t a drinker, but his day had been stressful, listening to startup founders with barely conceived business ideas was always taxing but his rival has snatched a startup he really wanted a share in as he could see the potential.

His thoughts were cut short by the scent in the air- the unique blend of leather, sweat, gun oil and wolfbane and something uniquely Chris Argent. Which was impossible as Chris should be miles away in Beacon Hills. He raised his head and turned to look for the owner of the tempting scent. Across from him at the other side of the bar was Chris fucking Argent, smiling at a young man, a beta werewolf. The werewolf ran his fingers through Chris' hair, Chris seemed fine with it if the scent of want was any indication. He turned to his glass and downed it in one gulp, relishing the burn as it went down his throat.

Well, at least now he was sure Chris did not have a problem with being _intimately acquainted_ with a men or werewolves - just with him.

It had been three years since Peter left Beacon Hills, his departure was a long time coming. There was nothing left for him, all he had was a family that was no longer his and pack that wasn't his; but most importantly he had gotten tired of the dancing around he and Chris did.

He got tired of getting his hopes up, of waiting for a man that might never be his. He knew he didn't imagine the lingering glances or the touch of arousal in the Hunter's scent, the problem was that Chris did nothing about it and all his attempts were brushed off without much thought. In the end he couldn't keep hurting himself, so he took his bearer bonds and left.

He was startled out of his thoughts by another glass clinking in front of him, he blinked at the full glass of scotch next to his empty glass. He didn’t order that.

"From the Hunter." The bartender said, his eyes looking at something ahead.

Peter followed the bartender's line of sight and his gaze landed on Chris. _Chris was staring at him_ , he wasn't sure how long the hunter had been staring, but he knew he had been here for too long. He needed to leave the bar before he did something stupid.

He didn’t leave Beacon Hills for New York to get played with… again. He thought of refusing the drink but his mouth went dry as Chris began walking to him. Unsure of what to do he smiled, he was a millionaire, he was an alpha, he was powerful, he could handle a drink with the man he's been in love with for years.

"Hello Christopher." Peter said, taking a sip of the drink in front of him, his eyes purposely not on Chris.

"Peter."

God, his voice still made his heart race and his wolf whine. No, he couldn’t do this, he needed to leave. "It's been a while, I haven’t seen you around here." He took a longer sip to fill the time.

"Just moved here a week ago, everyone kept talking about the bar nearby so here I am.” Silence.  “How have you been?" Chris' voice came out strong, at odds with the awkward conversation. Perhaps he was the only one feeling the awkwardness.

He hoped there was a point to this as he didn’t see this conversation going anywhere.

This close Peter could see the white in Chris beard had increased, and there were more white strands in his hair. He was still just as handsome as ever. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted a different kind of chaos. To be honest, I'm looking for someone, we have some unfinished business."

"Oh." Peter said, his wolf howling in jealousy. He ignored the heaviness in his chest and finished the rest of his drink. "I hope you find them then."

"I have, he's a stubborn idiot but I'll get him to see reason soon." Chris' voice sounded odd.

Peter looked up to see him, just in time to see Chris seat on the chair next to him, his hand gesturing the bartender to bring another drink. Their eyes met, and Peter's head went blank. His eyes dropped from Chris blue eyes to his lips to the beard and to his neck, he'd love to mark them, to let everyone know he was taking. He was startled out from his thoughts when Chris chuckled and Peter looks to see the amusement in the hunter’s eyes. Christ, he needed to get a grip on himself.

"I missed you." _Honesty, amusement, want._

Peter’s eyes widened at the scent coming from Chris. He wasn’t falling for this again. Two could play this game.

Peter smiled, sure and seductive and replied. "So have I, perhaps you could show me how much you missed me?"

"Careful wolf, you might regret that."

"I doubt I could." He replied, turning his body to give Chris a proper glance at him, he could feel Chris eyes on him and the spike in arousal. He smiled, " My eyes are up here but I can see why you could be looking somewhere else.”

"God, you're still the same." Chris said, drowning his drink in one gulp before kissing Peter, nipping on his lips before diving deeper when Peter gasped in surprise, his tongue exploring Peter's mouth. He pulled away and Peter leaned in deeper, subconsciously. "Let’s get out of here."

Peter nodded. He wanted to leave the bar anyway.

-0-

_I'm walking on air, kickin my blues_

_Everything stops when I'm with you_

_So slide over here, tell me the truth_

_I know you love me wearing nothing but your boots_

 

Chris apartment wasn’t far from the bar, it took longer than it should have to get in. Chris nibbled on Peter’s earlobe before trailing kisses along Peter's neck. He moaned and bucked his hips against Chris clothed erection - luckily the lift was empty.

Peter’s fingers gripped Chris hair as Chris sucks harder on his neck, they’re pressed against Chris door. Chris chuckled before pulling away. Peter blinks, his mind still dazed, he looked at Chris, but the hunters kissed him on the lips before reaching into his pocket.

“I’m not going anywhere Petie, I promised to show you how much I missed you.”

Peter heard jingles, he looked down to see Chris with his key. Oh.

Chris opened the door and pulled him in, the door made a clinking sound behind them, and Chris pushed Peter against the door, before kissing him as his hand undoes Peter’s belt. The next minute was a blur; he was in Chris bedroom, with the hunter kissing him with the fervor of a starving man being fed for the first time in days. He’d have hickeys all over tomorrow, but all that matters right now was that Chris was here, he was in Chris den, Chris was finally touching him.

“Chris… Please.” He moaned when Chris pressed their clothes erection together, his jeans were undone but still on. He licked lips and ran his fingers through his hair, he was sure he looked like a mess, yet Chris still looked put together. "You don’t know how long I've wanted this."

"Oh, I know." Chris replied. “Take your clothes off. Now.”

Peter nodded before complying, he takes off his shirt, and then his pants, at least he tried to. His shoes got in the way. He kicked off his shoes in a hurry and turned to look at Chris.

Chris chuckled, shirtless, but with his pants unzipped, his boots and socks still on. Peter can see Chris happy trail. God, he couldn’t wait to have the hunters cock in his mouth.

He watched Chris undo his boot, and he had never been so turned on in his life. He had always had something for Chris shirtless or naked, wearing his hunting boots. “Next time I'll give you a striptease in your clothes, but I'll keep the boots, I'm a bit attached to them, besides I'm sure you'd love to see me in nothing but your boots"

"I would."

They take off their remaining clothing before Chris pulled Peter closer and kissed him, he trails down Peter’s neck, his chest, be bits Peter’s nipple and the werewolf gasps.

“Chris….”

Chris rough hand palms his erect cock, the head dripping with pre-cum. Chris chuckled and kissed his lips. He bites a groan on Chris collarbone when Chris slowly jerked him. His head swam and his heart slammed in his chest so hard he was sure Chris could hear it. He shouldn’t have had that last glass; his alcohol tolerance was probably shot. Four glasses shouldn’t make him feel like this.

-0-

_Never thought about that wifey life_

_Wedding bells just made me wanna die_

_But, when you grab me and you spin me round_

_You really screw my head up upside-down_

_Then I met you Saturday night, I tried to run away_

 

The pressure on his bladder woke Peter up, he slowly sat up and looked around, Chris was still asleep next to him. He looked outside through the closed windows, the early rays of sun just peeking from the sky. It was early morning, probably somewhere near 6 am.

He looked around the room, near the bed are their clothes are tangled together on the floor. He squeezed his eyes as he remembered Chris hands on him. He remembered everything - including the promise of a striptease.

He doubted that going to happen, but maybe now he could have closure and move on. Last night was probably a onetime thing. He wanted more, he always would, he didn’t want a one-night stand, but Chris probably did.

He had offered himself to the hunter for years and got shot down, now wouldn’t be any different.

He got up slowly, making as little noise as possible, he needed to take a leak but if he went to Chris bathroom, he might wake the hunter up and Peter would rather do his walk of shame alone. He'd rather avoid the awkward morning after.

He got dressed, he found his phone tossed on one of the sofas in the living room, next to Chris wallet and phone.

 He got to the door, he looked around and wondered whether to write a note. He still had it bad, didn’t he?

He opened Chris wallet and at the back of one of the business cards he wrote. ‘ ** _It was nice seeing you. Maybe next time you'll get that striptease._** ’

He knew nothing would come out of it, but if nothing else he wanted something Chris would remember him by. He placed the card on the center table, holding it in place with Chris phone. He opened the door as silently as he could and slipped away.

-0-

_Sunday morning, I woke up fucked up, with you right next to me_

_Had a flight booked to Japan, but you took me by the hand_

_Now every morning I wake up with you right next to me_

 

Peter opened his apartment, he headed straight for the toilet, before heading to his liquor cabinet. He brought out a bottle of tequila, he took a gulp straight out of the bottle, closed it and went back to bed. He’d assess his potential drinking problem and bad decisions when he woke up properly.

-0-

Peter woke up either his head pounding and his vision blurry, his mouth tasted bitter and he could feel the sun trying to burn his eyes. His chest ached, and it wasn’t the alcohol.

He remembered the night before and what happened earlier in the morning, he sank deeper into his bed. He was a grown man, he was an adult in his prime, he’d deal with his feelings later, now he just wanted to sulk.

There was a clang of something metallic and Peter sat up on his bed. Was someone trying to rob him? Who tried to rob a werewolf? much less at - He turned to look at the digital clock on the dresser next to his bed - 11.35 am.

There was another metallic sound and the sound of someone pouring water into something else. He got up to catch the burglar. He would beat his frustration out of the burglar. The thought didn’t make him feel any better.

He slowly inched towards the door and the sound of something sizzling and the smell of bacon hit him. Was the burglar making breakfast?

Peter walked out of his bedroom slowly. In his living room, there was a shoe by the door, and a pair of his indoor slippers was missing. Nothing else seemed out of place so he headed to the source of the sound, the kitchen.

He paused when he saw someone who shouldn’t be there.

"Took you long enough, I wondered how long you were going to remain asleep," Chris said.

He turned to Peter’s coffee maker to make a pot. Peter stared at him unsure of what to do he looked around the kitchen and on his stove, were pancakes and bacon.

"Last time I checked, breaking and entry is a crime."

Chris snorted before turning off the stove, he placed several stacks of pancake on a plate in front of Peter.

Peter stared at him waiting for an explanation. One-night stands didn’t break into people’s homes to make breakfast and as much as he appreciated the meal, he wasn’t sure what Chris angle was.

His surprise must have shown as Chris sighed looking weary, before pouring a cup of coffee for himself and one for Peter.

"I told you I had unfinished business." He said, before kissing Peter. "Sit down and eat before your food gets cold, we need to talk."

"That doesn’t sound ominous at all." Peter said before taking his meal to the dining area, Chris followed behind him.

"You left this morning without saying anything."

"I assumed that was how one-night stands work, I wasn’t exactly expecting anything else." His heartbeat faltered, if Chris was a werewolf he would have heard the lie.

"I was, I let you go once and I'm not making that mistake again, besides you own me a striptease and I came with spare clothes."

Peter exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "What changed? I threw myself at you for years and you didn’t do anything, you must have known how I felt. So what changed?"

Chris had the decency to look apologetic. "I wasn’t sure you were serious, and I wasn’t ready. I didn’t want a onetime thing, but I wasn’t ready for something serious, I was still grieving, I lost Allison. I needed time, it wouldn’t have been fair to string you along."

Peter nodded, he supposed that made sense. "What if I was seeing someone?"

"I knew you weren’t, which is why I moved here."

"You're not going to be able to get rid of me Argent."

"That's the plan." Chris said before kissing Peter on the corner of his lips. "Eat up, I'm still waiting for that striptease."

“Not yet, Argent, you have a lot of apologizing to do.” Peter replied before responding to the kiss.


End file.
